Nullification
by doubt and trust
Summary: Sakura Mikan enrols into the most prestigious school in Japan: Alice Private Academy where she intends to fulfill her deceased mother's dream of becoming a ballet dancer. But she has to share a room with the most popular guy in school,Hyuuga Natsume! R
1. I'm Sakura Mikan

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's chapter 1. BTW! PLEASE DO MY POLL ON OUR PROFILE!**

**©h∂p†∑® 1**

I couldn't believe it. Me, 15 year old Sakura Mikan has actually made it into the most prestigious school in Japan; Alice Private Academy. This was definitely a miracle. Although I did study like hell to get in but I still think that this is a dream.

Ever since my mum died 3 years ago, it changed my whole life. I had more responsibilities around the house since I'm the only female in the household, although my grandfather do help me sometimes.

My mother had a dream that she always wanted to fulfill. She never went to high school but she always dreamt of attending the most prestigious school in the whole of Japan: Alice Private Academy. She told me about how she wanted to become a ballet dancer and how the academy provided the best ballet teacher in Japan, but she gave up going to the school to marry my father who I knew nothing about. She didn't tell me about him either. I wasn't really much of a ballet dancer but I loved Taekwondo! I know since I'm Japanese and I should be doing Karate instead but I think I'll just stick to Taekwondo ever since I found out I can kick like hell. I won't tell you how I found out I could kick like that but it does involve a eight year old me and the school bully and me kicking the boy's...._u know..._He had to go to the nurse afterwards...^^

Anyway, to fulfill my mother's dream for her, I decided to enroll into the Academy which brings us back to me studying like hell. I took all sorts of part time jobs to earn the money that was needed to pay my fees and with a donation from my grandfather as well and boy, it took me 3 whole years to get the money. But now all my expenses were paid!

So now I'm standing outside the gigantic school gates with my school bag, my luggage-yes this is a boarding school-and a letter that read:

_Dear Miss Sakura Mikan_

_I congratulate you on making into Alice Private Academy. I guarantee you __that you will have a marvelous time here. Please stop by my office when you once you come to the academy. Please come the day before the school starts. I will give you your dorm key and your timetable._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Yukihara Kazu_

_School Principal_

I took a deep breath. Today is the day that I begin my promise! The security guard opened the door after looking at my uniform. I stepped inside an- HOLY CRAP! THE SCHOOL WAS FREAKIN' HUGE! Right in front of me was the a gigantic but elegant building. There was also a beautiful fountain with sparkling waters surrounded by rose bushes with different coloured roses. On the right side of the fountain there was a a pond with cherry blossom trees surrounding it. There were goldfishes and koi fishes. On the left side of the fountain was a well mown lawn with many picnic benches. There were a lots of maple trees which created shade for the picnic benches-I guess I know where to eat at lunch.

I made my way into the main building and began finding the principal's office. I guessed that his office was somewhere on the top floor since he was such an important person to the school. There was an elevator but I decided to take the stairs instead, although I still had my luggage. An early tour of the school. Plus I was terrified of elevators-what if it stops working? What if there's no service for my phone? What if nobody comes to find me?

I just finished climbing my first flight of stairs-I was still thinking about the terrors of elevators so I was pretty spaced out-when I bumped into something and I felt myself fall backwards. _All that climbing for nothing!_ But instead of crashing onto the hard ground, I felt myself being pulled forward and into a chest. "You alright?" I looked up to see a boy who looked about a year or two older than me wearing a beanie, smiling down at me.

"I-I um, s-sorry" I stuttered. I couldn't help myself. I was always nervous around boys-making an exception for the boy who _almost_ stole my stuffed bunny before he got kicked in a certain part of his body where it shouldn't be kicked. I wasn't nervous around him, I was furious at him-and this guy was quite cute. He even had a star tattoo under his left eye which made him look really cool!

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It was my fault for bumping into you. I was a bit spaced out" he said bringing his hand behind his head. _What a coincident! _I thought. I picked up my bags and thanked him for catching me.

"So, you're a new student here?" he asked. He said he had nothing better to do so he decided to show me to the principal's office.

"Yeah. My name is Sakura Mikan. I'm in Form 2" I introduced myself.

"Sakura Mikan, that's a cute name. I'm Andou Tsubasa. I'm 17-Form 4" he replied. Somehow this conversation was making me feel a lot comfortable around him. Tsubasa was really nice and toured me around the school before showing me to the principal's office.

When we arrived at the office door he waved to me before turning back. "If you have any troubles here at school you can always come to me and if you're uncomfortable talking to a guy then I'll introduce you to my friend. She's really friendly"

"How would I find you?" I asked him.

He smirked, "Ask around. I'm famous. See ya kouhai" Then he turned around and left. I felt really happy then and there. He called me kouhai! I had a senpai already and I haven't even started my first day yet!

I was very giddy when I knocked on the door. "Come in" said a deep, strong but at the same time kind voice. I stepped inside. "U-Um, is this the principal's office?" A dark blonde haired man walked behind from a large desk and came up to me. He looked fitting for the position of principal. He was tall, had a gentle smile and looked quite sturdy although he wasn't muscular.

He held out a hand, "Hello, I'm Yukihara Kazu the school principal. Nice to meet you" he said with a smile.

I completed dropped my bags that I was holding, "H-Hello! N-Nice t-to meet you t-too! My names S-Sakura Mikan!" I stuttered, _again_.

He chuckled, "There's no need to be nervous. I'm not a scary person. Come have a seat" He motioned me to sit down on the chair in front of his desk as he sat down himself. I steadily sat down and looked at my hands that were curled to fists on my lap.

"Like I said, there's no need to be nervous. You seem like you're here for a marriage interview"

I blushed and I was pretty sure I made a tomato look orange.

"Well anyway. Welcome to Alice Private Academy. I hope you enjoy your stay here" said Principal Yukihara.

"Thank you Principal Yukihara" I said. _He is such a nice person._

"Just Yukihara-san is fine. It get's uncomfortable when it's too formal" Yukihara-san explained. I gave him a kick nod. He stared at me for a while and it seemed like something just clicked in his mind. It kinda made _me _feel uncomfortable.

"Say," he began "Why did you decide to come to this academy?" He asked. I told him the story about my mum passing away and how I wanted to fulfill her dream. He seemed very shocked at the news of my mother.

"So are you good at ballet?" he asked lifting one eyebrow.

I blushed a bit, "Well depends on what you think is good. I can do some twirls here and a spin there but I'm definitely an amateur"

Yukihara-san chuckled, "You're a funny little girl aren't you?"

"I just want to live a high school life for my mother" I explained "It was her dream to come to this school"

"I'm sure your mother would've wanted you to have an exciting high school life that _you_ like" said Yukihara-san

* * *

I was now heading for the dorms. Yukihara-san had given me my time table and my dorm key and said I was welcome at his office anytime.

_**Flashback**_

"_Here is your time table and dorm keys Mikan-chan. Oh! If you're worried about anything or want to just come and talk, my doors are always open" said Yukihara-san._

"_Thank You so much!" I said with a bow. Just as I was about to leave Yukihara-san stopped me. "Ah wait Mikan-chan! I forgot to tell you. We had a slight shortage of rooms so we had to put you with a boy...Is it ok with you" said Yukihara-san. My eyes widened. A boy?! I have to share a room with a guy?! I wanted to shout but I couldn't do it to someone who has been so nice to me._

"_It's ok. I'm used to living with a guy since it was just me and my grandfather after my mother died" I said with a smile while I was going berserk on the inside. Yukihara-san looked quite surprised at my answer. I guess he was expecting me to yell or something. Maybe I should've. Maybe he would've found someway if protested._

_I sighed as I left the room._

_**End of Flashback**_

Well here it is: Room 203. I took a deep breath. I turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hi! My name is Sakura Mikan! I'm going to be sharing a room with you from today! Hope we can become good friends"

But instead of hearing another 'Hi! Nice to meet you!', I was greeted by a boy who had a towel wrapped around his bottom half and had hair dripping with water.

"Wha?!"

"Uh.......**I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!**" I shouted and I slammed the door shut.

I leaned on the door and started hyperventilating. _Great job Mikan, what a great way to start your first day with your roommate! _Argh! I'm so stupid?! Why didn't I knock?!

_Dear Grandpa_

_I Sakura Mikan has just seen a boy half naked!_

**A/N: End of chapter 1. It actually turned out better than I expected! Oh by the way, please do my poll on our profile!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

-Yuri^^


	2. Unlucky

**A/N: Here's chapter 2~ Hope you like it!**

©h**∂p†∑® 2**

Mikan

I leaned on the door and started hyperventilating. _Great job Mikan, what a great way to start your first day with your roommate! _Argh! I'm so stupid?! Why didn't I knock?!

The door suddenly opened and I fell backwards, only to fall into someone's chest. I looked up and saw _gorgeous!_ He had raven hair and piercing red eyes that said _Go to hell._

"How long are you going to keep leaning on me?" he asked with a cold voice. It sent chills up my spine. I quickly stood up and began to apologise.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to open the door like that! I didn't know that you had just finished your shower! I should've knocked, I'm such a stupid girl! Anyway, I'm really really sorry! Please forgive me" I said, bowing to emphasise my point. The boy just looked at me like I was some kind of freak and just walked away. Mikan was surprised. _That's it? He's not gonna say how much of an idiot I was or I should be more careful next time? Well that's good but he should've at least said something! Just walking away like that when someone is apologising! How _rude. I thought.

I dragged my bags into the dorm and stood in awe. The room was freakishly huge! There was a lounge with a plasma screen TV with comfy looking couches, a mini kitchen and a fridge that was quite empty, a bathroom with a queen's bathtub and a separate shower and there was also two sinks. Not to mention there was _two_ bedrooms! _It's like they knew that I was coming._

I unpacked my stuff in the empty room, changed into a light green sleeveless top with jean short shorts and decided to take a walk. I remembered about the koi & goldfish pond I saw when I first entered the school.

I love cherry blossoms. They're my favourite flowers! Not just because my name means cherry blossoms but I just really like them because they make me feel so warm and peaceful. I remember the time when I was 3, we planted a cherry blossom tree in our front yard. It bloomed every year and whenever the wind blew, the petals would flutter around and it would look so beautiful.

I reached my destination and crouched down in front of the pond. The fishes where swimming around. I leaned back on my hands and looked up at the clouds. So much has happened today. I'm officially a student of Alice Private Academy, I met my first senpai, the principal was very nice to me and I saw a boy half naked....I cringed at the last thought.

"I'm so stupid" I sighed. Mum? Can you hear me? I finally made it in. Now I can fulfill your dream as a ballet dancer. That's what you want, right mum? Are you proud of me?

"I miss you mum" After shedding a tear, I walked back to my dorm and fell asleep before the boy returned

* * *

The next morning I woke up as early as possible, took a quick shower, grabbed a piece of toast at the cafeteria and ran to my classroom. I didn't want to get lost on my first day of school.

First period was form class. As I was looking around to find 10CB(**A/N: That's my form class but I'm 9CB not 10CB^^)**, I kept wondering where that boy was. The boy that I was sharing a dorm with. I didn't see him come back last night and he wasn't in his room this morning. _Maybe he woke up earlier, _I thought. As I was lost in thought, I bumped into somebody. _I seem to be doing this a lot lately._

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I said as I apologised to whoever.

Said person smiled at me. He had shoulder length blonde hair with purple eyes. He wore a pink skirt with _Hello Kitty _stockings and matching pink sandals and he wore a white blouse that had pink roses printed on it. _Gay..._

"It's ok! It wasn't your fault, it was mine" He stood up and patted me on the head. "And who are you young lady?"

"My name is Sakura Mikan! I'm sorry for bumping into you. I was just trying to find my form class" I said embarrassed.

"Well I'll help you look. Oh by the way, I'm Narumi-sensei" he said.

It turns out that he is actually my form teacher. I wasn't sure if was supposed to be happy for depressed. To be honest, I didn't want a transsexual for a teacher but I didn't say anything.

"Most people think I'm a transsexual because of the way I dress, but I'm actually and most definitely not. So you don't have to be afraid of talking to me. I promise I won't bite" said Narumi-sensei. I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not.

* * *

Once we entered the classroom Narumi-sensei introduced me to the rest of the class, but was it just me or was I not welcome.

"Eh? Sakura Mikan?"

"Hey have you heard of any companies with the name Sakura?"

"This isn't a place for anybody you know!"

"Tch, commoners..."

Yup. Everyone hated me.

My seat was at the very back and as I walked to it, everyone was staring at me. I was never really fond of attention. That's why I sucked at school plays when I was little. I used to always freeze up and in worse cases, I would leave a puddle of yellow liquid. I really hoped that it wouldn't happen to me here.

"Hi! I'm Anna and this is Nonoko. Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

I suddenly felt really happy. At least someone didn't hate me.

I reached my seat. Next to me was a boy with his feet on his desk and his face was covered by a manga book.

"Hi I'm Mikan! Hope we can become good friends" I said. The boy lowered his manga and revealed his face. I wish he hadn't.

"Oh it's you" he said calmly "The one that opened the door when I got out of the shower.

There was silence.

"I'm telling you that was an accident!!!!!!!!!!!!! But it was your fault too!" _Not really _"You should've locked the door!!!!" I shouted pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Whatever, let's get out of here Ruka" He and a blonde boy holding a rabbit stood up and they were about to leave when he turned around. "Oh by the way, you shouldn't leave your underwear lying around the bathroom, Polkadots", and then he left.

There was silence.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!"

* * *

"Hey Mikan-chan! Is it true that your sharing a room with _the _Hyuuga Natsume?" asked Nonoko.

I gulped down my lunch, "So is that what his name is? Yeah I am, unfortunately"

"Your so lucky! He's the most popular guy in the whole in entire school!" said Anna in an excited voice.

"He is?" I was surprised "What do people see in that jerk?"

"He's handsome," _Well that was true _"smart and he's the heir to the most famous company in Japan!" explained Anna. "Hyuuga Corp." added Nonoko.

"I still think he's a jerk though" I said munching on my tuna sandwich.

"Hey! Who said you could bad-mouth Natsume-san?!" shouted a girl with green curly hair that looked very similar to seaweed. I'm pretty sure she was in my form class.

She stomped over to where Anna, Nonoko and I was sitting and pointed her finger at me, "You! New girl! Just because your sharing a room with Natsume-san, it doesn't mean that you can start talking trash about him!" I just stared at her while chewing my sandwich.

I swallowed the last of my sandwich and replied, "Who said I was bad-mouthing him? I was just telling the truth!"

She was starting to get really angry "The truth? How can you say anything about him when you don't know anything about him? I'm warning you! If you bad-mouth Natsume-san again, you'll feel the wrath of me, Shouda Sumire, the president of the Natsume & Ruka fan club!" and with that, she left with her 'fanclub members'

"What's her problem?"

"She thinks she's all that because she's the president of the fanclub but she's just a stuck up brat. It's best not to get involved with her. She has the power of her family's company" explained Nonoko.

Everyone. Everyone in this school is so rich and smart. All of their families have wealthy companies while I'm just a country girl with nothing to be defended by. _Was coming here really the right choice? _I slapped myself mentally. _Of course it is! I can here to accomplish a goal didn't I? And I won't leave until I do!_

"Hey, where's Hotaru-chan?"

"Hotaru-chan? Who's that?" I asked Anna who was searching the area for someone.

"Hotaru-chan is our friend. She is the smartest person in the whole school but she has a thing with money" said Anna. I quickly grabbed my wallet that was sitting on the table. Reflex I guess.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan. It's not that bad. You get used to it after a while" I still held onto my wallet tightly, "But she has her own fanclub you know. I mean, she _is_ the most popular _girl_ in the school"

_Wow _"Are they as bad as that Permy girl?"

Anna and Nonoko looked confused "Permy? Oh! You mean Sumire. I'm not sure. Her brother is a member though" said Nonoko. _Figures. Two siblings, equally obsessed with two different people. Must run in the family _I thought as I sipped on my juice box. Then suddenly I remembered something.

"What do you guys know about Tsubasa-senpai?"

Anna and Nonoko's eyes widened. "Tsubasa?! _The _Andou Tsubasa?! How do you know him?" Anna asked anxiously.

"H-He showed me around school and escorted me to the principal's office yesterday. Why?" I replied slightly taken aback at both of their reactions.

"Andou Tsubasa is a rebel. He is a playboy and a trouble maker" said Nonoko in an as-matter-of-factly tone.

"Apparently when he was in the primary division of the academy, he beat up a student for no reason at all! And now he has the 'Mark of Obedience'. So scary!" said Anna.

"The 'Mark of Obedience'? You mean that cool looking star under his left eye?"

"Yeah. It's a scary device that sends electric shocks to a 'marked' person if they miss behave! I heard that it can only be removed by the person who put it on him!"

_Tsubasa-senpai..._

_

* * *

_

School was over and I was heading back to the dorm when I decided to stop by the cherry blossom trees. I leaned back against a tree and sighed. _This school isn't quite what I expected. It's much stricter than I thought. _

"You seem depressed" said a voice beside me. I turned and I saw a smiling Tsubasa-senpai standing beside me. "Tsubasa-senpai..."

"What is it? You can tell me. I told you, if you had any problems then you can come and tell me about it" He said as he patted my head.

"It's not that important though..." I said reassuring him.

He pinched my cheeks, "If it was nothing then why is your cute little face screwed up?"

I rubbed my cheeks as he let go of them, "I've been unlucky ever since I stepped into this school. I bumped into two people already, I'd opened the door to reveal my roommate half naked, half the kids in my class hate me because I'm not rich and the Natsume & Ruka fanclub is onto me because I share a dorm with their 'King'" I explained using fingers as quotation marks to emphasise the word 'King'.

Tsubasa-senpai laughed and I turned beet red. "Wow! Your one unlucky kid" he said between his chuckles.

"It's not funny!"

Tsubasa had finally calmed down until he only had a few chuckles left in him.

"I wonder if coming to this school was a good idea...?" I sighed. "I want to go back home but I've got a goal to accomplish..." Tsubasa ruffled my hair before crouching in front of the pond.

"Look, one of the koi died" he said softly. I quickly joined his side and suddenly I felt even more depressed. The dead koi was floating on its side near the edge of the pond.

"Poor Koi...The other fishes must be so sad. It's hard...losing someone you love..." I said. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought of my mother. Tsubasa handed me his handkerchief.

"It is but, they'll move on. If they keep mourning about that dead then how can they live their own lives?" I just stared at Tsubasa-senpai as he continued talking.

"If the other fishes were sad all the time then what will happen to them? They need to focus on their _own _lives and focus on living it their _own _way. They're not forgetting about the dead koi, they're just accepting the fact that dead means dead and no matter what they do, they can't bring it back to life" Tsubasa-senpai suddenly stood up and ruffled my hair again.

"I'm not just talking about the fish you know...Everyone, should be able to live their own lives. Living it the way _they _want and doing things that _they _want to do." He said. "Aren't I right Mikan?" I nodded. He then picked up the dead koi fish from the pond and carried it behind one of the cherry blossom trees. He began digging a hole at the base of the tree and placed the fish inside and covered it up with dirt again. He said a quick prayer and turned back to face me.

"Don't force yourself to live someone else's life" He said before waving good-bye and walking away. The sun was already setting which set an orangey glow on the campus. I turned to face the mini grave and gave a quick prayer and then looked at the reddish clouds in the sky.

"Thank You Tsubasa-senpai, for helping me realise it..."

_Dear Grandpa_

_I think I found a new reason to stay at the academy and also, I think I just found my first crush..._

**A/N: Wow this is quite long. Hope you liked it! Btw, the pairings are definitely not TsubasaxMikan. Sorry for TsubasaxMikan fans!**

**Anyways until next time~**

**Please Review**

-Yuri^^


	3. Awkward

**A/N: Sorry for not updating~ Here's chapter 3. Enjoy^^**

©h**∂p†∑® 3**

I made my way back to the dorm. I was skipping with joy. Tsubasa-senpai had made me feel so much better. Maybe I should give him a present? Or a card? I was thinking of ways to pay him back when I realised I had homework to do. _Stupid French teachers..._

I opened the door to the dorm and I was greeted with the sight of my roommate, lying on the couch reading manga. It's like he hadn't noticed me coming in, or maybe he's just ignoring me...

I took off my shoes and walked up to him and stood beside his head.

"Is that all you do? Read manga all day?" I asked in an annoyed tone-I was still embarrassed about what happened yesterday with the door opening and the falling and the, you know....

He turned to face me and then turned back to his manga.

"It has nothing to do with you whether I read manga or not" he replied, flipping a page of his 'book'. "Don't be so nosy strawberries". Then I realised I was in perfect position for him to see my...underclothes.

"YOU PERVERT!!" I screamed and I rushed into my, slamming the door shut with a big 'BANG!'

'That jerk! don't what that Permy girl sees in him but all I see a perverted bastard!' I thought. I took three deep breaths and got out my French homework. After thirty minutes of intense thinking about how to translate 'I live with my parents', I took my work and went out to the living room. Natsume was still reading his manga. I walked up to the couch and stood next to him again-this time I was wearing tracksuit pants so he can't sneak a peak at my underwear again^^.

"Um... Natsume. Can you help me? I'm kinda stuck on this French question and I heard that you were smart so..." I said trailing off. _It _is_ hard asking a creep to help you with homework. _He looked up and me and sighed.

"What's the question?"

I was suddenly happy. He was going to help me. I sat down on the couch in the space he made by moving his feet.

"I have to translate something from english to French" I said and I showed him the question. He stared at me and then stood up.

"J'habite avec un idiot" He said and he walked away. At first I thought he had given me the answer but then it sounded a bit strange, so I looked it up on my laptop. _Why didn't I think of this sooner. _I clicked 'search' and it came up with what Natsume really said to me.

"NATSUME! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!"

***

The next morning when I woke up and went to brush my teeth. I yawned as I opened the bathroom door. My eyelids were half open but I could tell someone had taken a shower because of the steam.'Ugh..Who is it?' I thought. I went over to the sink and splashed my face with some cold water and then looked around. Suddenly, I realised what situation I was in.

"Don't you ever knock? Geez..." Said a voice from behind. There, Natsume was coming out of the shower! Luckily a towel was wrapped around his lower body.

"Kya!!!!! What the hell are you doing?!! Hurry up and get dressed!!!!!" I shouted as I threw another towel at him. He grabbed it before it hit him.

"Whatever...You're the one who came in in the first place" He said before he left to get changed. My face was flushed and I was breathing heavily and I was quite pissed at the same time. 'That jerk!' I thought as I poked my tongue out at his retreating form.

***

At Lunch time, I went to the cafeteria looking for Anna and Nonoko. I really needed something to get my mind off that stupid idiot. _*Cough Cough* Natsume._

They were sitting near the window and I quickly ran up to them. "Anna! Nonoko!" I shouted as I waved to them. Then I noticed another girl. A girl with short raven hair, lavender coloured eyes and a expression that said don't touch me or I'll hit you.

"Ah, this is Hotaru-chan! The one we told you about. Hotaru-chan this is Mikan-chan!" said Nonoko introducing me to the girl. She glanced at me as she ate her...crab brains? I waved. "Hi! I'm Mikan! Nice to meet you". She still didn't say anything until she stopped eating. "Hello"

I sat down next to her and began chewing on my fried rice. Just then, someone whose name I wish to not mention walked up to our table. "Oi. Come here for a second." He said and he walked away. Hotaru stood up with a sigh and followed him. I was sort of confused.

"Oh my God! Natsume is going to ask Hotaru out!!! That's big news!" squealed Anna.

Nonoko nodded in agreement. "The most popular girl and boy together? That's so awesome! And don't they look ssooooooo great together?! Kya!!"

"So Natsume likes Hotaru?" I asked.

They both looked at me like I was some kind of alien. "DUH!"

***

_(Somewhere else)_

"So you're answer?"

Silence.

"No"

Silence.

"Why?"

"You're not my type....."

"That's it?"

"....and I'm not yours either"

"Huh?"

"Figure it out yourself" she said and she walked away.

I leaned against the tree behind me and stared up at the sky.

_'You're not my type.....'_

_'That's it?'_

_'....and I'm not yours either'_

I ran a hand through my hair. 'What the hell is she talking about' I thought. Well of course I wasn't doing this because I wanted to...

_**Flashback**_

_'Natsume. You know we've been wanting to join the Imai tech. and the Hyuuga Corp. together for a long time'_

_'So...'_

_'So...you know they have a daughter right?'_

_'...Yea...'_

_'Wouldn't it be better if the bond was bound by marriage instead of a contract?'_

_'I'm only 15 you know'_

_'Of course I know. But you should start to get to know her. It's for the future of the company....' he said_

_'Whatever...' I muttered behind my father's back._

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed and climbed up the Cherry Blossoms Tree I was leaning on. The days were getting colder and it would be autumn soon. 'I wonder what the old geezer would do if I don't bring his dream daughter-in-law to the Hyuuga Corp. annual Autumn Ball' I thought.

***

"I wonder if Hotaru-chan said yes?" Anna thought out loud.

Nonoko slammed her palm onto the table-but not to loud^^. "Of course she said yes! This is Natsume we're talking about! _The _Natsume!" Anna nodded in agreement.

I really didn't get what they thought of Natsume. I mean- "Oi. Come here for a second"???. That's such a rude way to ask!

Then the whole cafeteria went silent as Hotaru came back. I guess everyone was talking about the same thing as Anna and Nonoko. Hotaru ignored the silence and walked back to our table without a word. She so calmed.

Everyone just continued to stare at her. Did she say yes? Are they together now? Where's Natsume?

She quietly sat down next to me and carried on eating her crab brains. Anna and Nonoko just stared at her aswell. I bet they were dying to ask questions. I smiled. By the looks of it she turned him down. I don't know why but I felt happy, for her sake and strangely for my sake. I patted her on the back. "Welcome back!" I said. I was expecting some kind of icy glare that says Don't you dare touch me, but, she just smiled at me. "I'm back".

_Dear Grandpa, I think I just made a new friend._

**A/N: Phew~ Well that was shorter than the previous chapter... I kinda rushed this chapter so I haven't bothered to edit it^^. Please bare with me~**

**Please review!**

-Yuri^^


	4. A new home & unhappy evenings

**A/N: Hilo~ Heres chapter 4! Hope you like it.**

©h**∂p†∑® 4**

I had been a week since I had enrolled into Alice Private Academy. It was lunch time and I was wondering through the halls day dreaming. I was wondering what I should do from now on. Tsubasa-senpai had told me not to force myself to live someone else's life for them... But then I don't have a reason to stay here. I thought for a moment. Maybe I should try ballet and see what my mum saw in it. My mum did teach me some ballet steps when I was little but it didn't really turn out so well...

I stopped at the notice boards. The ballet class sign up sheet was right in front of me. I grabbed the pen but I hesitated. What if I mess up? What if I get kicked out? Then what do I do? I took a deep breath in. 'It's ok Mikan. You can do this. Who cares if I mess up? What did grandpa always say? _Keep your grades up!!!!_......Wait, not that one..._What matters is what you think..._Yeah that one!' I thought. I was about to write my name when I heard a snort behind me.

"You? Signing up for ballet? That will be a sight to see?"

I stuck my tongue out him. "Shut up Natsume!"

"Whatever. No matter how hard you try, I doubt you'll be able to get passed the auditions since you're such an idiot" retorted Natsume. He was starting to really piss me off.

"Listen you!" I shouted as I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're the idiot! You don't even know what I'm like and you're still judging me? I bet you couldn't do ballet yourself!"

"Who said I wanted to do ballet. And for your information, I think I know you well enough. You are an idiotic girl who snores loud like a bulldozer, can't even say the simplest things in French and leaves her _underwear next _to the washing basket instead of _in_!" said Natsume. I was turning redder and redder by the second and steam was coming out of my ears and nose.

"YOU PERVERTED JERK!" I shouted as I side kicked and aimed at his pretty little face. Natsume dodged it easily and smirked. "You can't even hit your target. Pff, pathetic. Let's go Ruka" said Natsume as he walked away with his friend which I haven't noticed until now. Ruka stopped and turned to me and said a quick 'sorry about that' before catching up to Natsume.

I was still in angry mode when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and I was face to face to Tsubasa-senpai.

"Wow, that was some kick there although you missed. Are you looking for a club to join?" he asked. I had calmed down and nodded.

"I was going to join ballet to see what my mother saw in it but then it resulted into me completely embarrassing myself. It was that stupid moron's fault" I complained. Just thinking of his face made me want to punch him. Tsubasa-senpai snickered.

"Well although I can't help with your issues with your room mate but I can help you with your club hunt" I just looked at him with a confused expression. "I have a perfect place for you"

***

Senpai had led me to the back of the school where there were more gardens and seats. There were rose bushes, camellias, daffodils and all sorts of flowers and trees which I didn't know the name of. There were also some buildings which I figured were music and sports buildings.

We had been walking for another few minutes and I was just about to ask him if we were there yet when he stopped in front of door. "Here we are" he said before opening the door. He still didn't tell me what kind of club it was. I was expecting something like a big gym with sports equipment and mats but all I was greeted by was the sight of a bucket thrown at senpai.

"You're late Tsubasa! We were supposed to start making fliers for the new season this term!" shouted a girl with reddish hair. She had her hands on her hips and wore an expression that said 'I'm gonna kill you!'. I wasn't sure it I was supposed to admire for her confidence towards Tsubasa-senpai or be scared of her and her temper. I guess I was feeling a little bit of both...

"Sorry, sorry~ I was just out recruiting a new member" he said. He pushed me in front of him and introduced me. "This is Sakura Mikan. The newest member of Alice Private Academy and the newest member to out Taekwondo Club~"

"W-What?" I asked dumbfounded. Suddenly the red haired girl's angry face turned into a happy one. "Oh my god! You are so cute! Hi, my name is Harada Misaki. I'm in the same year as Tsubasa" she said. We exchanged hellos when I suddenly remembered.

"Tsubasa-senpai, is she the girl you were telling me about? The one who I could go for help and stuff?" Tsubasa nodded.

"What? What about me? What have you been telling her Tsubasa?" asked Misaki-senpai with a worried/annoyed expression. Tsubasa-senpai smiled and put an arm around her. "Nothing. I was just telling her to watch out for your punches" joked Tsubasa-senpai. Misaki-senpai obviously didn't find it funny and punch Tsubasa-senpai square in the face. Ouch!

"I never knew there was a Taekwondo Club in the school!" I said as I looked around the gym. It wasn't much, really, it was just an old building with some mats on the floor and body pads, kicking pads and a punching bag. There wasn't much people either. Around 20?

"Yup, isn't it awesome?! But the school is planning to disband us since there's so little of us. You can tell by our run down place" explained Tsubasa-senpai.

"So we were planning on making fliers today to recruit new members. If we get more then they can't shut us down!" said Misaki-senpai. I obviously agreed to help. We made big posters and fliers. Paint was flying everywhere and it landed on everyone. Although the place ended up in a big mess, it was still really fun! Everyone was so nice and treated me like I was there little sister-yup, I was the youngest there-I felt really special.

We handed out the fliers to passing students and stuck posters on walls. Although we did find the rubbish bins full of our fliers and some of our posters had graffiti on it, I still had a great time with everybody. Anyway, if we couldn't persuade people to join the club, then we'll just have to find another way! In the mean time, I think I finally found a place where I could call it my 2nd home!

***

I had said my goodbyes to my new senpais and headed back to the dorm. I had promised them to meet them after school tomorrow and I was very happy about it. I skipped the rest of the way. When I opened the door all I could see was darkness. I was expecting Natsume to be sitting on the couch reading manga or watching tv but it seemed like the room was deserted. I switched on the lights and I screamed. There was some blood on the floor and Natsume was lying on the ground unconscious. First of all I panicked and then I quickly ran and knelt down beside Natsume's unmoving body.

"Natsume! Wake up! Are you ok?! What happened?! Natsume!" I shouted as I tried to wake him. I knew it was useless but I still tried anyway since I didn't know what else to do. Then I noticed that my hands were red with blood. I quickly found where the blood was coming from-it was dripping out just above Natsume's hip. It seemed like he was shot. Oh my God! I quickly ran to the bathroom and got a towel and soaked it in warm water and hurried back to Natsume's side. I turned Natsume over so that he was lying on his back and dabbed the towel over his injury. 'How did this happen' I thought to myself.

Suddenly Natsume's eyes flickered opened to about halfway. "M-Mikan?"

"Natsume!! Are you ok?!?! Natsume!" but before he could answer he fell unconscious again. "Natsume!! Natsume!! You idiot! Wake up!!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks but I had no idea why.

"Sakura-san!"

I looked up and saw Ruka standing in the doorway. He saw Natsume and in a second he was kneeling beside him as well. "I heard screaming coming from your room. What happened here?" He asked frantically.

"I-I don't know?! I just came in and saw Natsume half dead!" I knew I was exaggerating a bit but that's what the situation looked like from my perspective.

"Ok. Let's get him to the hospital first!" said Ruka. He carried Natsume on his back while running to the school hospital. I closely followed. I never knew this school had a hospital! This school has everything!

The nurse took Natsume into the emergency room. Ruka and I waited and waited. Ruka looked really worried. He looked like he was about to charge into the emergency room. I was worried to. Was Natsume really shot? If he was, by whom?

_Dear Grandpa_

_The day started out fine. I made new friends, joined a club and had a happy day but why is _this_ happening? Why is Natsume injured? Please let him be ok!_

**A/N: Whoo~ Chapter 4 is finished. I'm pretty sure this is a long one. Hoped you liked it^^**

**PLEASE REVIEW~**

**and**

**PLEASE DO MY POLL!**

-Yuri^^


End file.
